Eve's Adventure
by supermariogirl
Summary: Eve is just a typical human girl living in the town of Moonbrook, Evershade Valley. All her life she had been raised by a toad named Marylin. But one question is on her mind: Who are her real parents? To find the answer to her question, she, along with her feline companion, Shadow, set out to find them. Will she succeed? Read to find out. note: Story is better than the summary.
1. Arriving on the Last Day of School

_**Hello everybody! Happy Summer! Today was the last day of school for me. (I know right? I got out late because of that snowstorm and that hurricane.) YES. Finally. Anyway, this was the new story I was talking about. This story is well, different from my other stories. It's the first story I wrote that has first person POV, and it introduces some new OCs. Also, it's a lot more serious than my other stories. Here's the first chapter. It takes place in Evershade Valley, a few months after Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon(which BTW, is an awesome game and I beat it several times. I think Nintendo should make Luigi's Mansion into a series and release a third game for the Wii U. Nintendo, if you're reading this, PLEASE make a third game!). Anyway, it's in the first person, and is present tense. **_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

**Except:**

**Eve(Human)-Age 10(Main character)**

**Marylin(Toad)-Age 30(A toad who takes care of Eve)**

**David(Toad)-Age 33(Marylin's boyfriend)**

**Kevin(Ghost)-Age 10(Eve's best friend. They hang out almost every day.)**

**Shadow(Ghost Cat)-Age 3(In normal years, not cat years)(Eve's favorite pet and loyal companion. She found the cat on the streets when she was about 7.)**

**Mrs. Manabuni(Human)-Age ? (One of Eve's teachers)**

**Mr. Toadlerara-(Toad)-Age ? (Another one of Eve's teachers.)**

**Angelina(Ghost)- Age 14(Kevin's teenage sister.)**

**Gracie(Ghost)-Age 5(Kevin's little sister.)**

**Madison(Human)-Age 10(Eve's rival. She's popular and snobby. She act's like she's 16 even thought she's only ten.)**

**Diana(Toad)-Age 10(Madison's best friend. Being the second most popular, she is just as snobby as her friend.)**

**Judy(Ghost)-Age 36(Kevin's mom)**

**Various Unnamed People**

I will add more characters as the story progresses. So, here's the story. It will be in Eve's POV for the whole story.

* * *

"Beep. Beep. Beep."

Ugh. That's the sound I hear when I wake up. It's that stupid old alarm clock again.

"Beep. Beep. Beep."

Okay, I know I have to wake up early even though it's the last day of school and they probably won't even take attendance, but why does this stupid alarm clock noise always have to be so annoying? I get up and look at the clock. It's 7:35. Oh snap. I only have 25 minutes before school starts! I jump out of bed and quickly open the drawers to my dresser. I quickly change into some pale pink shorts and a plain white t-shirt, then I slip on some white flip flops.

"Dang it. Why did I have to sleep through that alarm clock?" I complain to myself. The I hear a faint meow. I turn around and there's Shadow, my ghost cat. She's my loyal companion, and if anything happened to her, I don't know what I would do. "Don't worry." I tell her. "It's only one more slow and boring day. It'll be over soon." Shadow just smiles and meows happily. I'm lucky to have an animal companion like her. I don't even consider her a pet. I consider her a great friend. I took care of her ever since I found her on the streets, in the garbage can. She's the best cat in the world. After that, I rush to the bathroom. I quickly brush my jet black hair and put it into a ponytail and brush my teeth. Now I only have 15 minutes left. I run downstairs and I grab a banana to eat on the way.

"Eve!" someone says. I turn around and there's Marylin. She's the toad who takes care of me. She's not my mom or anything, I don't know who my real mom is. All I know is that she left me at Marylin's doorstep when I was a baby. "Did you eat the last box of Pocky?"

"Yeah, I did." I say. "I was hungry." Marylin sighs.

"Just make sure there's one more box next time you have some, okay?" she tells me.

"Okay." I say. "I have to go. School starts in 13 minutes."

"Alright, just don't be late again." she says. "I'm sick of getting calls from teachers saying you're late. Okay, bye."

"Bye." I say as I quickly grab my backpack and skateboard. I run out the door and hop onto my skateboard. 11 minutes left. It's gonna be a long ride. Good thing I only live 5 minutes away from my school, Moonbrook Elementary School. Despite it being relatively close to Evershade Valley's capital city, Vespera, my town, Moonbrook, is actually very small. So small, in fact, that I practically know the whole town by heart. I know where all the stores are, I practically memorized the names of most of the streets, I know almost every human, toad, and ghost here. Almost. Heck, I even did a project on the town's history earlier this year.

* * *

After a few minutes, I finally arrive at the school, with only 6 minutes to spare. Thank goodness. I put down my white skateboard and I speed walk through the front doors. I get to my class right before the bell rings. I sit down in my seat. Floating in the seat next to mine, there's my best friend, Kevin. I've known him for as long as I could remember. Every day after school, we go to his house and we hang out in our tree house. It's actually pretty big. It might be the biggest tree house in Moonbrook. Not the biggest tree house in all of Evershade Valley, but you never know.

"Hey, Eve." he greets happily. He's always happy to see me. "You excited for school to be over? I am."

"Of course." I say. Summer's the best time of the year. It's the time where me and Kevin hang out and even camp out in the tree house. We've actually camped overnight in the tree house many times before. In fact, every year on the last day of school, we have this big camp out in the tree house, and we play handheld video games, roast marshmallows, and pig out on snacks until we eventually fall asleep. "I especially can't wait for the camp out party."

"Yeah, of course you would be excited," he replies. "we've been planning all year for this. Too bad it had to be delayed."

"Yeah." I tell him. The last day of school was pushed back a few days because of the Dark Moon incident. I guess you can't go to school when half the people you know go crazy. A few months ago, the Dark Moon actually broke for the first time since Plit War 2. Luckily, Luigi Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom decided to be a hero and fix the Dark Moon, and defeat the person who broke it. So basically, it's King Boo's fault that the last day was delayed. Me and Kevin never liked King Boo. I don't think anyone in Evershade Valley does. Ever since Evershade Valley gained independence from his tyranny in 1945, he's been trying to get back at us or whatever. "Well, I'm glad this long school year is finally over. I'm sick of the 5th grade."

"Yep. But now there's only one year left until we move on to the high school." he says. Did I mention that Moonbrook is so small that we don't even have a middle school? Once we finish 6th grade, we just go right to the high school. I don't want to think about that now, though. After a few seconds, our teacher, Mrs. Manabuni walks into the classroom. She's really nice. She has green eyes and black hair, like me. Actually, most of the humans in Evershade Valley have black hair and green eyes. I guess it's common or whatnot.

"Okay class." she says. As soon as she says that, the chatter of toads, humans, and ghosts all stop and pay attention. "Even though it's the last day of school, we still have to go over our final tests." she says to the class. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

_**So, what did you guys think? Was it good? Don't worry, it's going to get better when the story continues. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, but flames are NOT. Well, see you next time!**_


	2. Summer is Here

_**Okay. Here's the next chapter. This will probably be a little longer. Today was the first day of summer for me and it was great.**_

**Anna Sparkles: **Thanks. I wrote the Disclaimer Song myself. Good luck on your account. My sis got an account today. Her username is DoubleRainbowWolfGirl if you're curious.

**Guest(who I think is my sis because she told me she reviewed):** Thanks!

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

**Except:**

**Eve(Human)-Age 10(Main character)**

**Marylin(Toad)-Age 30(A toad who takes care of Eve)**

**David(Toad)-Age 33(Marylin's boyfriend)**

**Kevin(Ghost)-Age 10(Eve's best friend. They hang out almost every day.)**

**Shadow(Ghost Cat)-Age 3(In normal years, not cat years)(Eve's favorite pet and loyal companion. She found the cat on the streets when she was about 7.)**

**Mrs. Manabuni(Human)-Age ? (One of Eve's teachers)**

**Mr. Toadlerara-(Toad)-Age ? (Another one of Eve's teachers.)**

**Angelina(Ghost)- Age 14(Kevin's teenage sister.)**

**Gracie(Ghost)-Age 5(Kevin's little sister.)**

**Madison(Human)-Age 10(Eve's rival. She's popular and snobby. She act's like she's 16 even thought she's only ten.)**

**Diana(Toad)-Age 10(Madison's best friend. Being the second most popular, she is just as snobby as her friend.)**

**Judy(Ghost)-Age 36(Kevin's mom)**

**Various Unnamed People**

* * *

After a long day of movie watching, yearbook signing, and locker cleaning, fifth period is almost over. Right now, the History teacher, Mr. Toadlerara is just droning on about the test we took about some girl named Tabitha Garthway who died right before Evershade Valley's independence or whatever. I guess she did something that really made everyone rebel. I don't really care.

"Hey Eve," Kevin whispers to me. "Only five more minutes until the bell of freedom rings."

"Yes." I whisper back. "Just five more boring minutes."

"Kevin, Eve, pay attention." the toad teacher tells us.

"Sorry." we both say at the same time. After a few minutes, the school bell rings. Me and Kevin dash out of our seats and say goodbye to our teacher. We run out the classroom and we speedwalk through the hallways. Before we can get out the front door, someone stops us.

"Well well well. Look who it is. It's Dweeve." I turn around and there's Madison, the snobbiest person in Moonbrook. She's a total jerk. She acts like she's the most important person on Plit. Along with her is Diana, her wannabe. "I see you still have those ugly pink shorts. I though I told you to burn that." See what I mean? She hates me because I'm nothing like her. I don't wear makeup at age 10. I don't have a stinking shrine of Jackson Toadfall in my room. I don't dye my hair.

"It's Eve. Not 'Dweeve'" I reply. "And I can wear what I want."

"Whatever," Diana says "I'm having a birthday party tomorrow, and dorks like you aren't invited."

"Why would I want to go to some trashy party anyway?" I say. "I'd rather sleep on needles and change my name to Peter The Pumpkin Eater."

"Ugh, you're just jealous we're more stylish than you." Madison replies. "Later loser!" Madison and Diana finally walk away. Thank goodness. I'm glad summer's here so I don't have to deal with those two snobs.

"Don't worry about those jerks, Eve." Kevin tells me. "Haters gonna hate, potatoes gonna potate, alligators gonna alligate."

"Yeah." I say. "And besides, they're not allowed at our camp out."

"They'll never be allowed at our tree house" he replies. "You ready to go now?"

"I'm ready, but I have to stop at the convenience store and at home first to tell Marylin that I'm staying over and I'm gonna bring Shadow." I tell him.

"Alright." he simply says. "Meet you there." He disappears as I walk out the front entrance of the school. I go get my skateboard and put my helmet on, then I hop on the skateboard and ride away.

* * *

I finally arrive at the store. I put down my skate board and open the front door. I look around until I find what I want. I take a few boxes of Pocky, a box of Twinkies, and a big bag of Sour Patch Kids. I walk up to the toad cashier.

"That will be 20G." the cashier says. I pull out 20G from my pocket and hand over the money. "Thank you and have a nice day."

"Thanks," I reply. "You too." I grab the snacks and put them in my backpack, then I leave the store and get on my skateboard.

* * *

When I arrive at home, Marylin and her boyfriend, David are kissing again. Ugh. I hate it when they do this. David and I don't really get along that well. I think that Marylin spends more time with David than with me, but I don't mind.

"Um, guys," I say. "I'm right here, you know." They immediately stop.

"Alright, fine." David says.

"Don't worry," I reply. "I'm just stopping by because I'm staying over at Kevin's."

"Okay," Marylin says, still blushing at David, her cheeks redder than the spots on her cap. "Have fun."

"I will." I say. I run up to my room and Shadow is there, waiting for me, smiling. She meows and purrs at me. "Come on, Shadow. Let's go to Kevin's." I tell her. She meows happily again as I pick her up and put her back down. Then she climbs into the front pocket of my backpack. She really loves being in small spaces, her favorite hangout place is the front pocket of my backpack. How she likes it in there, I will never know. I always leave the pocket half open so she can climb out or stick her head out for air, even though she's a ghost cat and doesn't need to breathe. I guess she just likes to stick her head out the pocket like a dog so she can sight see. She purrs one more time, then she dozes off a little. I pick up my backpack and I leave my room. I go downstairs and Marylin and David are kissing again. I just ignore them and walk out the door. Since Kevin lives on the same street as me, I can walk to his house. I cannot wait for the camp out.

* * *

**And that is chapter two, folks! Stay tuned for the next chappie! Reviews are appreciated! Thank you for reading!**


	3. The Tree House and The Plan

_**Hell****o.**** Welcome to the third chapter. I already have this whole story written in my head, FYI. I've actually been planning this story for a while. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

**Except:**

**Eve(Human)-Age 10(Main character)**

**Marylin(Toad)-Age 30(A toad who takes care of Eve)**

**David(Toad)-Age 33(Marylin's boyfriend)**

**Kevin(Ghost)-Age 10(Eve's best friend. They hang out almost every day.)**

**Shadow(Ghost Cat)-Age 3(In normal years, not cat years)(Eve's favorite pet and loyal companion. She found the cat on the streets when she was about 7.)**

**Mrs. Manabuni(Human)-Age ? (One of Eve's teachers)**

**Mr. Toadlerara-(Toad)-Age ? (Another one of Eve's teachers.)**

**Angelina(Ghost)- Age 14(Kevin's teenage sister.)**

**Gracie(Ghost)-Age 5(Kevin's little sister.)**

**Madison(Human)-Age 10(Eve's rival. She's popular and snobby. She act's like she's 16 even thought she's only ten.)**

**Diana(Toad)-Age 10(Madison's best friend. Being the second most popular, she is just as snobby as her friend.)**

**Judy(Ghost)-Age 36(Kevin's mom)**

**Twippie(Gracie's teddy bear)**

**Stephen(Ghost)- Age 15(Angelina's boyfriend. He is only mentioned a few times in the story.)**

**Various Unnamed People**

* * *

As Shadow and I arrive at Kevin's house, Kevin and his little five year old sister Gracie are there waiting for me. Gracie is super nice. She always carries this old, white teddy bear that she calls "Twippie" for some reason. I don't know why she calls it that. Shadow climbs out of her favorite hangout place in my backpack.**  
**

"Hey, Evie!" she says happily, her black hair in little pigtails. She's been calling me Evie ever since she learn how to talk. I think it's adorable. "Guess what? Guess what? Mommy made chocolate chip cookies! Let's go inside and have some."

"Okay." I say, smiling. Kevin's mom is a really good cook, and she's as nice as Gracie and Kevin. We go inside the house and there's Kevin's mother, Judy, and his older sister, Angelina texting her boyfriend Stephen or something. Angelina's a typical teenager. She love texting on her phone almost all the time.

"Hey, kids." Judy says. "I just made another batch of cookies. Watch out, though. They're still hot." She puts down the tray of cookies as Kevin and I each grab a cookie. Wow, these are delicious.

"These are really good, Mrs. Jasney." I tell her.

"Please, call me Judy," she replies. "And thank you for enjoying these. Maybe someday I'll make it on Evershade Valley's Top Chef."

"That would be amazing." Angelina says, still on her phone.

"I bet it would." Judy says. "Gracie, grab one at a time." Gracie has, like, 5 cookies in her hand right now.

"But mommy," she says. "Twippie needs a cookie too."

"I'm sure Twippie only needs one cookie." Judy replies. "And besides, if you eat too much, you won't be able to eat dinner."

"Okay." Gracie tells her. "I'll wait until after supper. What are we having?

"We're having pasta." Judy says. Yes! I _love _pasta! It's my favorite food. "In fact, it's done cooking right now."

"Yes!" Kevin says. Judy takes out the plates and puts the pasta in the plates.

"Eat up!" she says cheerfully. The pasta is really good. After we finish eating it, me and Kevin get up and put our plates in the sink.

"Hey mom," Kevin asks Judy. "Can me and Eve go to the tree house?"

"Yes." she replies. "Go ahead."

"Yes!" Kevin replies. "C'mon, Eve. Let's go."

"Alrighty." I say. Time to go to the best place in Evershade Valley.

* * *

In the backyard, there's the tree house. It's where me and Kevin usually hang out. It's kinda big. Kevin and I climb up and enter the tree house. Shadow, of course, loves the tree house. There's a little compartment in there that Shadow loves to sleep in. She climbs into that compartment and dozes off. Like I said before, the cat loves small spaces. That compartment also holds all of our portable video games, candy, and my iPod is in there. Sometimes, we just play with our 3DSes for hours, sometimes we just talk. It depends, I guess.

"Hey Kevin, I brought some Pocky." I say.

"You did?" he says. "Yes!"

"I also brought some Sour Patch Kids and Twinkies." I also tell him.

"Awesome." he tells me. "Did you know that they stopped selling Twinkies in the other world?"

"They did?" I say. Kevin knows a lot about the other world. He told me that it's a lot different there. There's no toads, goombas, koopas, anything there. Only humans, like me.

"Yeah. Apparently they ran out of money over there." he says.

"Dang." I say. "It's a good thing they still sell them here in Evershade."

"Yeah." he says. "I love Twinkies and I'd be really upset if they stopped selling them." I would be, too. Twinkies are like, my guilty pleasure. After eating some Pocky, Twinkies, and Sour Patch Kids, we decide to play some Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon. I just started a new file. Me and Kevin both watch the beginning cutscene, the one where King Boo breaks the Dark Moon.

"Darn it!" I say. "Why did he have to break it?"

"I have no idea." Kevin tells me. "That night it broke, I wasn't myself."

"No one was themselves that night." I tell him.

"I guess you're right about that." he says. "I don't even remember what happened."

"Well, when it broke, I was at home and you were at the store, I think." I say. "Then I heard a faint noise and the next thing I know, you kept on prank calling me. Nothing too serious, but I heard it was chaos in Vespera. Luckily Luigi fixed it."

"Yeah," he says. "I don't what we could have done without Luigi saving us. Then when it was fixed, I remember we went to get ice cream and I apologized for calling you over and over again. Now I remember."

"Yeah..." I say. I've been thinking lately about my parents. I've never met them, and I don't know who they are. I've always wondered, who are they? "Hey Kevin?"

"Yeah?" he asks.

"I've always wondered, who are my parents?" I say. "Like, all Marylin told me was that I was left at her doorstep."

"Okay, this might sound totally insane," Kevin says while he eats some leftover Pocky. "but maybe you can set out to find them."

"What?" I say. "How am I going to find them? I don't even know where they are." Seriously, the chances of me finding them are like, one in a million. How can I find them?

"Do you still have that letter they put when he or she or they left you?" he asks.

"Marylin keeps it somewhere." I tell him.

"How about we try and find it tomorrow." he says. "It could have a clue."

"I don't know about this, Kevin." I say. "What if they're missing, or dead? What if they left me for a reason?"

"What if the Dark Moon turns into a banana and your hair turns pink?" Kevin asks sarcastically. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find them."

"Okay." I say. "Tomorrow, I'll ask Marylin about the letter. But it's getting late." I say as I look out the window, into the sky. Although it's only a tiny purple speck from here, the Dark Moon is still visible.

"Yeah, I'm tired too." Kevin says as he crawls into his sleeping bag. "Good night." I crawl into my sleeping bag while Shadow falls asleep in that compartment.

"Good night." I say as I fall asleep. Hopefully, this plan works out. I'm still worried though. What if they don't live around here? I've never left Moonbrook, let alone Evershade, so if they live abroad, that's going to be a problem. I just want to know who they are...

* * *

**And that's chapter 3, folks! Will the plan work out? Find out next time!**

**Also, a few minutes ago, I saw this commercial for Despicable Me 2, and there was a minion named Kevin, lol. Just a little coincidence that happened there. Anyways, reviews are appreciated! Bya!**


	4. Good Morning

_**Welcome to chapter 4. Sorry if this chapter is slightly shorter than the others. Also, I'm gonna try to type all the chapters ahead of time.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

**Except:**

**Eve(Human)-Age 10(Main character)**

**Marylin(Toad)-Age 30(A toad who takes care of Eve)**

**David(Toad)-Age 33(Marylin's boyfriend)**

**Kevin(Ghost)-Age 10(Eve's best friend. They hang out almost every day.)**

**Shadow(Ghost Cat)-Age 3(In normal years, not cat years)(Eve's favorite pet and loyal companion. She found the cat on the streets when she was about 7.)**

**Mrs. Manabuni(Human)-Age ? (One of Eve's teachers)**

**Mr. Toadlerara-(Toad)-Age ? (Another one of Eve's teachers.)**

**Angelina(Ghost)- Age 14(Kevin's teenage sister.)**

**Gracie(Ghost)-Age 5(Kevin's little sister.)**

**Madison(Human)-Age 10(Eve's rival. She's popular and snobby. She act's like she's 16 even thought she's only ten.)**

**Diana(Toad)-Age 10(Madison's best friend. Being the second most popular, she is just as snobby as her friend.)**

**Judy(Ghost)-Age 36(Kevin's mom)**

**Twippie(Gracie's teddy bear)**

**Stephen(Ghost)- Age 15(Angelina's boyfriend. He is only mentioned a few times in the story.)**

**Various Unnamed People**

* * *

I wake up, and it seems as though Shadow had a nightmare, because she's laying right next to me, all curled up in a little ball. She notices that I'm awake and starts purring. I get up and notice that Kevin is on his 3DS, playing Super Mario 64 DS.

"Darn it!" he says, frustrated. "I was so close to getting that star. Ugh, I hate Rainbow Ride."

"I never really liked that course either." I say. "Once, I died when I had 99 coins. I was so close." Seriously, Rainbow Ride was hard! I died like, over 9,000 times on that course because of that stupid airship.

"Oh, you're awake." he says. "That's good. Breakfast is almost ready."

"What are we having for breakfast?" I ask.

"Chocolate chip pancakes." he says. I love chocolate chip pancakes.

"Yes!" I say. "When do you think they'll be ready?" Before Kevin can say anything, Judy calls out.

"Kevin, Eve, breakfast!" Judy says. We quickly climb out of the tree house and get inside the house.

* * *

In the kitchen, Judy puts down a plate full of pancakes. Angelina and Gracie are already at the table when we sit down. Gracie is playing with her teddy bear while Angelina looks like she just got out of bed. Well, she did just get out of bed, but she looks like she didn't get any sleep.

"Everyone gets two." She tells us in her usual cheerful voice. "Eat up!" Kevin and I both take two pancakes and put them on our plates. We eat them carefully since they're still hot. Meanwhile, Gracie is eating like she's never seen food before.

"Gracie," Angelina tells her. "Don't eat like that. Remember your manners."

"Okay, fine." She says. "It's just that these pancakes are just so good."

"They'll be just as good if you eat more slowly." Angelina tells her. "It's not like you're in a hurry."

"Fine, fine." she says. Sometimes Gracie can be a little obnoxious, but I guess everyone's like that when they're little at one point. Kevin and I are the first to finish our pancakes.

"Mom, we're done." Kevin says.

"Alright." she replies. "You two should change out of your pajamas and into some normal clothes."

"Okay." I say. "Let me just go to the tree house to get my backpack."

"Just be quick, okay?" she says. "I have to mow the lawn in a few minutes."

"I will." I tell her. I dash out the kitchen and into the backyard. When I climb up the ladder, Shadow is playing with her catnip toy. It's supposed to be in the form of a little white mouse, but Shadow has chewed it up so much that it now looks like a dead mouse. When she notices me climbing up, she drops her toy and comes to greet me. I pet her white fur and she purrs. She loves it when I pet the top of her head. I grab my backpack and she hops into the front pocket and I climb back down.

* * *

Back in the house, Kevin has already changed into his normal red and blue clothing.

"The bathroom's free." he says. "You can change in there."

"Okay, I will." I reply. I walk into the bathroom and shut the door. I quickly change out of my white pajama t-shirt and beige sweatpants and into some white shorts and my beige Taylor Swift t-shirt. You can tell I'm a huge fan of Taylor. I wish she could come to Evershade Valley and do a concert here, but she can't since she's from the other world. Maybe I can go to the other world some day and go to one of her concerts. I put on my white flip flops and brush my hair and teeth. I'll wear my hair down today since I don't have an elastic. I walk out the bathroom, with all my stuff in the back pack.

"Taylor Swift, huh?" Kevin says. "I knew you were gonna wear that."

"Of course. Too bad Taylor can't do a concert here. That would be awesome." I say.

"Yeah." he says. "By the way, mom went to take Angelina to the mall and Gracie to ballet, so do you wanna look for that letter at your house?"

"Alright." I reply. "C'mon Shadow, we're going back to our house." Shadow gets up from off the couch and walks over to me.

"Shadow's really obedient, isn't she?" Kevin asks. I couldn't agree with him more.

"Yeah," I say. "She's an awesome cat. Isn't that right, Shadow?" Shadow jumps up and meows happily. I love it when she does that. "Anyway, let's go."

"Okey dokey." he replies, trying to imitate Mario. We walk out the front door, and we walk back to my house.

* * *

**And that was chapter four. Also, if anyone has suggestions, constructive criticism is allowed. Just don't be too harsh. Just so you know, the story will get better soon. **

**Also, I do have a beige Taylor Swift shirt, although it's more of a t-shirt and sweater hybrid. Like it's as thin as a tee, but it looks like a sweater.**

**Anyways, reviews are appreciated, so review if you enjoy this. Bya!**


	5. The Letter

_**Hey-o! Welcome to chapter 5. Sorry for taking a little break, and I know I'm a little late for this, but I hope y'all had an awesome 4th of July. BTW I saw Monsters University, and since Monsters Inc. was like my childhood, watching that movie felt like I was reliving it. They should make a sequel where Boo grows up and comes back or something. Anywho, I'm gonna stop rambling now and get on with the chappie. Sorry if it's short.**_

_**P.S. I drew the cover for this story. Yeah, I'm not the best drawer, especially when drawing with MS Paint, but I did my best so deal with it.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

**Except:**

**Eve(Human)-Age 10(Main character.)**

**Marylin(Toad)-Age 30(A toad who takes care of Eve)**

**David(Toad)-Age 33(Marylin's boyfriend. Nickname: Dave.)**

**Kevin(Ghost)-Age 10(Eve's best friend. They hang out almost every day.)**

**Shadow(Ghost Cat)-Age 3(In normal years, not cat years)(Eve's favorite pet and loyal companion. She found the cat on the streets when she was about 7.)**

**Mrs. Manabuni(Human)-Age ? (One of Eve's teachers)**

**Mr. Toadlerara-(Toad)-Age ? (Another one of Eve's teachers.)**

**Angelina(Ghost)- Age 14(Kevin's teenage sister.)**

**Gracie(Ghost)-Age 5(Kevin's little sister.)**

**Madison(Human)-Age 10(Eve's rival. She's popular and snobby. She act's like she's 16 even thought she's only ten.)**

**Diana(Toad)-Age 10(Madison's best friend. Being the second most popular, she is just as snobby as her friend.)**

**Judy(Ghost)-Age 36(Kevin's mom)**

**Twippie(Gracie's teddy bear)**

**Stephen(Ghost)- Age 15(Angelina's boyfriend. He is only mentioned a few times in the story.)**

**Various Unnamed People**

* * *

As we get back to my house, we open the door and walk into the kitchen. We're surprised with a note on the refrigerator door.

"Dear Eve, me and Dave went to our annual summer home in Isle Delfino. We'll be back when summer ends. Sincerely, Marylin." Kevin reads aloud.

"How did I not see that coming." I say. They do this every year. When Marylin and Dave met when I was like, 5, they bought a summer home at Isle Delfino in the Mushroom Kingdom. I'm never invited, but I don't mind. It's 3 whole months without Marylin nagging at me. "Well, it looks like 3 months on my own." I say.

"That's alright. " Kevin tells me. "At least you don't have to deal with them kissing each other 24/7." He jokes.

"I think that's why they go on vacation." I reply.

"Yeah maybe." Kevin says. "But now how are we gonna find that letter?"

"Well," I say. "Looks like we're gonna have to look for it. Lucklily, I think I know where it is." Shadow looks up at me.

"Where?" Kevin asks.

"Follow me." I say as we leave the kitchen.

* * *

Kevin and Shadow follow me as I climb up the stairs into the attic.

"There's a box where Marylin keep all the scrapbooks and keepsakes from when I was little, it might be in there." I tell him.

"Okay, where is it?" he asks.

"Over here." I say as I pull out a medium sized box. I open the box and a few photos and papers come out. Kevin pulls out a small, old and white blanket with different colored balloons on it.

"Remember this?" Kevin teases. Shadow walks towards the blanket and grabs it from his hand and starts to roll around in it. "Wow, I guess Shadow likes Pustie as much as you did."

"Ha ha, very funny." I say. I keep on searching the box until I find an old piece of paper. This must be the letter. "Hey Kevin, I think I found it."

"What's it say?" he asks. Shadow stops rolling around in the blanket and sits down next to Kevin.

"It says," I tell him. "Dear whoever lives in this house, please take care of my daughter Eve. I cannot take care of her at the moment. It is best that we remain anonymous, but we'll just say that we are from Vespera, Evershade Valley. Please make sure she is safe." I read out loud. Wait, Vespera, as in the big capital city of Evershade Valley? Oh gosh... out of all places, it had to be the capital. I'm no city person, I've never even been in a city. "That's all it says."

"Woah," he replies. "whoever your parents are, they must be city people. Vespera's not that far away, but you gotta watch out for those city people."

"Well no matter what, I'm going." I say. "But how am I gonna get there?"

"You know how the Dark Moon is directly above Vespera? Just follow the Dark Moon." he says.

"Alright. I'll follow the Dark Moon, but it's only a speck from here." I reply.

"At least it's visible." he says. Shadow walks towards me and lays down on my lap, purring.

"Okay." I tell him. "So I guess the adventure begins."

"I guess so. When will it begin?" Kevin asks while Shadow gets up off my lap and meows.

"I'll leave tonight." I tell him. "For now, I'm gonna get ready."

"Yeah, I just remembered that I have to empty the dishwasher back at home." Kevin says. "One more thing. Eve?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"When you find your parents, you'll call, right?" he asks.

"Of course I will." I tell him.

"Okay." he says.

"..."

"..."

"So I guess this is goodbye for now?" he asks.

"Until I find my mom and dad, this is 'see you soon'." I tell him. "But this isn't goodbye forever."

"Well see you soon, I guess." he says. "But at least it's for the best. If I didn't know who my parents were, I would look for them. I have to go now, but I hope you'll find you parents. Good luck."

"Thank you." I tell him. I give him a final hug. Well, it's not a final hug, more like a "last hug for a long time' hug. Shadow crawls to him and purrs. I pick Shadow up. "I hope I find them. Bye."

"Bye." Kevin says. "I hope you find them, too." He disappears and I gut up and walk to my room. I still can't believe this is happening. I'm going to Vespera.

* * *

_**And that was chapter 5 folks. It's like 2:30 AM right now. I'm such a night owl. I hope you like it. Reviews are apprieciated. BTW I actually do have a blanket that's white and has balloons on it, but I don't know where it is right now. **_

_**Also, there's something I need to say:**_

_**My Wii somehow won't play the discs at all. It just says "can't read disc" for any disc I put in. They're not dirty and I'm putting them in the right way. Resetting the Wii doesn't work either. If anyone has a suggestion, please put it in a review. Thanks for reading this. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Peace!**_


	6. Leaving Moonbrook

_**Hello hello hello people of the internet. I am back with a new chapter. Nothing much to say, so I'll just start the chapter. Sorry if it's a little short.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

**Except:**

**Eve(Human)-Age 10(Main character.)**

**Marylin(Toad)-Age 30(A toad who takes care of Eve)**

**David(Toad)-Age 33(Marylin's boyfriend. Nickname: Dave.)**

**Kevin(Ghost)-Age 10(Eve's best friend. They hang out almost every day.)**

**Shadow(Ghost Cat)-Age 3(In normal years, not cat years)(Eve's favorite pet and loyal companion. She found the cat on the streets when she was about 7.)**

**Mrs. Manabuni(Human)-Age ? (One of Eve's teachers)**

**Mr. Toadlerara-(Toad)-Age ? (Another one of Eve's teachers.)**

**Angelina(Ghost)- Age 14(Kevin's teenage sister.)**

**Gracie(Ghost)-Age 5(Kevin's little sister.)**

**Madison(Human)-Age 10(Eve's rival. She's popular and snobby. She act's like she's 16 even thought she's only ten.)**

**Diana(Toad)-Age 10(Madison's best friend. Being the second most popular, she is just as snobby as her friend.)**

**Judy(Ghost)-Age 36(Kevin's mom)**

**Twippie(Gracie's teddy bear)**

**Stephen(Ghost)- Age 15(Angelina's boyfriend. He is only mentioned a few times in the story.)**

**Various Unnamed People**

* * *

After a few hours, I'm ready to set out to Vespera. I already packed a bunch of clothes, a toothbrush, hairbrush, some food, my cell phone for emergencies, my iPod, and whatever else need for going to the big capital city. I have 500G with me that I've been saving for a while. I'm ready for the big old city. As I'm carrying my white backpack and my beige dufflebag, with Shadow right next to me, I walk out the door of the same old house I've been living in for ten years. Tan walls, gray roof, and an old mailbox that looks like it's been around since the 50's. I take a deep breath. It won't be the last time, but it won't be for a while that I see this house again.

"C'mon, Shadow." I say. "We're going to find my real parents." Shadow meows and purrs, possibly with some excitement. "Let's go." Shadow hops into the front pocket of my backpack as I walk out the drive way for the last time. As I'm walking, I quickly look back, but I keep walking forward.

* * *

I'm walking by some of the houses on Zenya Road. It's kinda quiet right now, since it's 6:00. I look at all the houses on the street. Some are white, some tan, some blue. There's even a few pink and purple houses. Most of them are either medium sized or small. While I'm walking, I see a toad woman watering her flowers, and on another house, a human and a ghost kid are playing catch with a baseball. The toad woman waves to me.

"Hi." she says to me.

"Hi." I reply back. "Those are really pretty flowers."

"Thank you." she replies. The toad woman is wearing a lavender sundress, and a matching purple and baby blue cap. "I love growing flowers. Even though some of them look the same, they're all different. So where are you going?"

"Just going somewhere special." I say. "I'm on my way to meet someone."

"Well good luck." she replies. "I have to go, it was nice chatting with you."

"Yeah," I tell her. "You too. Bye." I wave to her.

"Bye." she says as she waves back. She walks into her house as I continue walking.

* * *

After an hour of walking, I finally reach the outskirts of Moonbrook. It's already seven, and the sun is almost setting. I'm standing in front of a bus station. I read the billboard to see if there are any buses heading for Vespera. The list shows that the next bus for Vespera leaves at 7:05. Shoot! I have five minutes before it leaves! I scan the area for any buses, and I easily find the bus I'm looking for.

"Shadow, turn invisible." I tell my cat, looking at the NO PETS ALLOWED sign. She turns invisible while she starts to doze off in the front pocket again. There aren't any lines so I just walk toward the door and step on the bus.

"That'll be 5G, miss." the human bus driver says. I give him 5G as I try to find an empty seat. I eventually find a seat in the back of the bus. Wow, there's actually a lot of people on this bus. I hear the chatter of all the humans, ghosts and toads until the intercom goes off.

"The bus for Vespera is now leaving. The next bus will be at 8:00 pm." the man on the intercom announces. It's a good thing I got here right on time or else I would have had to wait a whole hour. I look out the window as Moonbrook, the small town I've always been in, gets smaller and smaller until it's so far away I can't see it anymore. Don't worry, Moonbrook. I'll be back.

* * *

**And that was chapter 6, folks. Wow, it's already 2:30 am. Like last chapter, I am such a night owl. Sorry if this chappie is a little boring. The next chapter will be a LOT more interesting. Thanks you for the reviews and chapter 7 will come soon. Reviews are appreciated but flames will be dosed with water. See you again!**


	7. A New Friend

_**Hello hello hello! I am back! Yeah, sorry for not updating in a while, I've been slacking off a little. My Wii is still broken. I unplugged in for 24 hours and it still hasn't been able to play Wii games which stinks because I wanted to play Mario Kart Wii yesterday but I couldn't. Anyways, here's the next chappie.**_

_**Also, I'm dedicating this story to Quxxn. If you don't know who she was, she was a LPer on Youtube. She made Sims 3 Walkthroughs. She died because her lungs failed after she had surgery. I didn't really watch her videos much, but my sis did. She's in heaven now, she's in a better place.**_

_**R.I.P Quxxn of Sims 3**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

**Except:**

**Eve(Human)-Age 10(Main character.)**

**Marylin(Toad)-Age 30(A toad who takes care of Eve)**

**David(Toad)-Age 33(Marylin's boyfriend. Nickname: Dave.)**

**Kevin(Ghost)-Age 10(Eve's best friend. They hang out almost every day.)**

**Shadow(Ghost Cat)-Age 3(In normal years, not cat years)(Eve's favorite pet and loyal companion. She found the cat on the streets when she was about 7.)**

**Mrs. Manabuni(Human)-Age ? (One of Eve's teachers)**

**Mr. Toadlerara-(Toad)-Age ? (Another one of Eve's teachers.)**

**Angelina(Ghost)- Age 14(Kevin's teenage sister.)**

**Gracie(Ghost)-Age 5(Kevin's little sister.)**

**Madison(Human)-Age 10(Eve's rival. She's popular and snobby. She act's like she's 16 even thought she's only ten.)**

**Diana(Toad)-Age 10(Madison's best friend. Being the second most popular, she is just as snobby as her friend.)**

**Judy(Ghost)-Age 36(Kevin's mom)**

**Twippie(Gracie's teddy bear)**

**Stephen(Ghost)- Age 15(Angelina's boyfriend. He is only mentioned a few times in the story.)**

**Emily(Human)- Age 9**

**John(Human)- Age ?**

**Various Unnamed People**

* * *

I can no longer see Moonbrook anymore. I've never been this far before. I'm seeing so many new sights through the window. The bus just entered a town called Danesburo. I've heard about this place. It's famous for its college, Danesburo College. It's one of the top colleges in Evershade Valley, and you need to be really smart or really wealthy in order to even take the entry test. I look to the other side of the bus and I see a girl about my age in the seat across from mine, sitting next to a man who is probably her dad. The girl has long black hair and blue eyes, and she's wearing a purple dress. She looks like she really sad for some reason.

"Hey," I say. "Are you crying?" The little girl turns around and sees me.

"Yeah," she says. "I miss my mommy."

"Why, what happened to her?" I ask.

"She's in Vespera right now. Me and daddy had to leave Vespera for some reason, but she couldn't come with us. We had to stay in Hillsideville for a month, but daddy said that it was okay to come back. I'm going to see her soon." she says. "I can't wait to see her. Are you going to Vespera too?"

"Yeah." I tell her. "I'm going on a journey to find my parents."

"Wait, you're all by yourself?" she asks.

"I have my cat with me." I explain.

"I thought you couldn't bring pets on here." she says.

"Shhh." I say. "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't." she replies.

"Now stopping at Wyomissing. If this is your stop, please wait until the bus comes to a complete stop. Thank you." the intercom announces. "Next stop is Hendersonville."

"Oh, I've heard of Hendersonville!" the girl exclaims. "That's where a lot of musicians some from. I also heard many cool things about Wyomissing."

"Yeah, me too." I reply. "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Emily, and my daddy's name is John." she answers. "What's yours?"

"My name's Eve." I tell her.

"That's a cool name." she says. "Hey, it's the first three letters in 'Evershade Valley'". Woah, even I didn't notice that. Hm.

"I didn't think of it that way." I say. I'm actually kinda tired now. "Hey, I'm gonna take a nap for now. Wake me up when we're at Vespera, k?"

"Okay." she says. I look out the window. It's still nighttime. No wonder I'm tired. I lay my head down on my backpack and close my eyes.

* * *

"Hey... wake up. We're here."

I hear Emily's voice and open my eyes. It's still nighttime.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It's about ten." she says. "But look out the window!" I look out the window and see what I've only seen on TV. The tall, glimmering skyscrapers, the rapid flow of cars, the noise of the city. I made it. I'm actually there. I'm at Vespera.

* * *

**And that was chapter 7. Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long. Also, I might not update as frequently. Here's why:**

**1. On July 27th, I'm going to a Taylor Swift concert.**

**2. For the next two weeks, I'm going to a day camp that has to do with Japanese culture, and a Japanese student is staying with us for the next two weeks. So updates won't be as frequent.**

**3. August 7th. Braces off. Very important day of my life.**

**4. Summer reading, ugh. WHY MUST MY SCHOOL TORTURE ME WITH SUMMER HOMEWORK? IT'S NOT RIGHT TO GIVE A KID HOMEWORK IN THE SUMMER!**

**5. On the last week of August, I'm going to the Niagara Falls. It'll be my first time being in Canada. I love going to other countries.**

**6. Typing block. Not writer's block since I already wrote the entire story PLUS a sequel in my head. Yes there will be a sequel. I'm not going to say anything about it, just that there's going to be one.**

**So yeah, the next month is a busy one. Remember, reviews=motivation, so review this if you liked it, and give suggestions that'll help me improve my writing. :)**

**Also, question of the day: Are you excited for Mario Kart 8, Super Mario 3D World, Mario and Luigi: Dream Team, and/or any other upcoming Mario games?**


	8. Vespera, Evershade Valley

_**Hello. I am back with a new chappie. This chapter is probably the longest one I've done on this story so far, so grab some popcorn and prepare for a long chapter. Hopefully I can update more frequently. :) The Taylor Swift concert is in a few days and I'm so excited! And only 2 weeks until I get my braces off. I'm so gonna throw a party when I get them off. I cannot wait for that, I'm sick of these braces. Anyway, enough ranting, here ya go.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

**Except:**

**Eve(Human)-Age 10(Main character.)**

**Marylin(Toad)-Age 30(A toad who takes care of Eve)**

**David(Toad)-Age 33(Marylin's boyfriend. Nickname: Dave.)**

**Kevin(Ghost)-Age 10(Eve's best friend. They hang out almost every day.)**

**Shadow(Ghost Cat)-Age 3(In normal years, not cat years)(Eve's favorite pet and loyal companion. She found the cat on the streets when she was about 7.)**

**Mrs. Manabuni(Human)-Age ? (One of Eve's teachers)**

**Mr. Toadlerara-(Toad)-Age ? (Another one of Eve's teachers.)**

**Angelina(Ghost)- Age 14(Kevin's teenage sister.)**

**Gracie(Ghost)-Age 5(Kevin's little sister.)**

**Madison(Human)-Age 10(Eve's rival. She's popular and snobby. She act's like she's 16 even thought she's only ten.)**

**Diana(Toad)-Age 10(Madison's best friend. Being the second most popular, she is just as snobby as her friend.)**

**Judy(Ghost)-Age 36(Kevin's mom)**

**Twippie(Gracie's teddy bear)**

**Stephen(Ghost)- Age 15(Angelina's boyfriend. He is only mentioned a few times in the story.)**

**Emily(Human)- Age 9**

**John(Human)- Age ?**

**Various Unnamed People**

* * *

I see the skyscrapers, they're so huge. I can't believe I'm actually here.

"We're here!" Emily says. "We're finally here."

"Yeah..." I reply. I'm still in awe. The city looks much more beautiful in real life, the pictures failed to show it. I never thought Vespera was this pretty. The bus drives by many tall buildings, and I see the Dark Moon up in the sky. I've never seen it this close before. The bus stops at Vespera Bus Station. Creative name. Before the bus comes to a complete stop, Emily hands me a slip of paper.

"If you ever want to come and visit, here's my address and number." she says. "Good luck finding your parents."

"Thanks." I reply.

"Now stopping at Vespera, please exit in a single file line. Thank you for choosing EvershadePro Buses. Have a nice day." the intercom announces. I get off the bus and Emily waves to me.

"Bye." she says, smiling and waving.

"Bye." I reply and wave back to her. I suddenly get lost in the sea of toads, humans and ghosts as everybody rushes to wherever they need to be. Well it is Vespera. Of course I'm gonna get lost in the crowd. This is gonna be a rough journey.

* * *

After trudging through a massive crowd, I find myself at Swiftview St. I look to my right and see a crowd of a few toads watching a woman playing a guitar. She has short, brown hair that looks like she dyed it, a red shirt and blue jeans. Some of the toads drop a few 5G bills in her guitar case. After she finishes a song, I walk up to her.

"That was cool, did you write that?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I did." she replies. "Thanks for liking it."

"Your welcome. When did you learn to play guitar?" I ask.

"I was twelve when I learned." she replies. "Do you play guitar, too?"

"Yeah, I actually do know how. I learned a while ago." I tell her. I remember Kevin teaching me.

"You don't mind playing a song, do you?" she asks.

"Sure, I can play one." I say. She hands me the red guitar.

"Go ahead." she says.

"Alrighty." I pick up the guitar and start playing a tune. _  
_

"_I don't know what I want,_

_so don't ask me, 'cause I'm still tryin' to figure it out."_

A few toads hear the song and start walking over towards me.

_"Don't know what's down this road, _

_I'm just walking, tryin' to see through the rain coming down._

_Even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do._

A few humans and ghosts also hear the song and seem to like it.

_"I'm alone, on my own,_ _and I don't know_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_Oh I'm just a girl, tryin' to find my place in this world."_

I finish my song and several people start clapping.

"That was awesome!" one of the toads say.

"Thank you." I reply.

"Wow, you're good at singing." the woman says.

"Thanks," I reply. "but I have to get going. I'm on my way to see someone." I give her back the guitar.

"Well, good luck then." She replies. "Bye" she says as she waves. I wave back.

"Bye." I say as I walk towards Perry St. I see a frozen yogurt shop, I guess I'll stop there.

* * *

At the frozen yogurt place, FroYogo is what it's called, I think. There's only a few toads here. I get myself some chocolate and cake batter flavored frozen yogurt with M and Ms on it and walk to the cashier.

"That'll be 7G please." she tells me. I hand her the 7G. "Thank you for and have a nice day."

"You too." I say as I walk out the door and sit on the bench outside. Shadow comes out of my backpack. And now she's doing that cute, sad look, meaning she wants some of my frozen yogurt. Since she's a ghost cat, she can eat anything without getting sick, even frozen yogurt. "Alright, you can have some." She purrs and I give her a spoonful of my yogurt. She meows happily and crawls back into my backpack. After I'm done with my yogurt, I throw it in the trash can and I walk to the convenience store. After that, I'll think I'll find a motel to stay in. Hopefully they're not too crowded.

* * *

As I arrive at the convenience store, I walk in and browse the isles. When I walk towards the next isle, I accidentally bump into someone.

"Sorry." I apologize.

"No problem." I hear the person say. Wait... why does he sound familiar? I look up and see a man with a red shirt, blue overalls, and a red cap with an M on it. Oh my gosh, it's _the_ Mario standing right in front of me!

* * *

**Ooh cliffie! Yes! I've been planning so long to write this scene! **

**Just so you know, the song that Eve sings is A Place in This World by Taylor Swift. I think you guys knew I was going to put at least one reference to her amazing songs in this story. Also, I cannot wait for Dream Team to come out. I'm not really into the RPG series, the only one I've played is Superstar Saga, but I actually kinda like how this game looks and I might actually buy it. You never know. Anyways, thanks for reading the chappie, Reviews are appreciated, but flames will be dosed with water. **

**Question of the Day: What characters do you want to see in Mario Kart 8?**


	9. Meeting The Mario Bros

_**Hello again. Ready for another chapter? Good. Nothing much to say. Here's the new chappie.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

**Except:**

**Eve(Human)-Age 10(Main character.)**

**Marylin(Toad)-Age 30(A toad who takes care of Eve)**

**David(Toad)-Age 33(Marylin's boyfriend. Nickname: Dave.)**

**Kevin(Ghost)-Age 10(Eve's best friend. They hang out almost every day.)**

**Shadow(Ghost Cat)-Age 3(In normal years, not cat years)(Eve's favorite pet and loyal companion. She found the cat on the streets when she was about 7.)**

**Mrs. Manabuni(Human)-Age ? (One of Eve's teachers)**

**Mr. Toadlerara-(Toad)-Age ? (Another one of Eve's teachers.)**

**Angelina(Ghost)- Age 14(Kevin's teenage sister.)**

**Gracie(Ghost)-Age 5(Kevin's little sister.)**

**Madison(Human)-Age 10(Eve's rival. She's popular and snobby. She act's like she's 16 even thought she's only ten.)**

**Diana(Toad)-Age 10(Madison's best friend. Being the second most popular, she is just as snobby as her friend.)**

**Judy(Ghost)-Age 36(Kevin's mom)**

**Twippie(Gracie's teddy bear)**

**Stephen(Ghost)- Age 15(Angelina's boyfriend. He is only mentioned a few times in the story.)**

**Emily(Human)- Age 9**

**John(Human)- Age ?**

**Various Unnamed People**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, you're Mario!" I exclaim. Mario nods.

"Yes I am." he says.

"Wow, I'm such a huge fan!" I say. Oh my gosh, I am literally jumping up and down inside. The guy I've only seen in video games, TV, magazines, the news, and in books. He saved Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom from the evil Koopa King, Bowser, many times. Who knew he'd be here in Evershade Valley?

"Thanks," he replies "but why are you out by yourself this late?"

"Well, I looking for my real parents. You see, I don't know who my real parents are, and they left me at a door step when I was a baby, so I decided to find out who they are." I tell him.

"Well, how did you know they would be here?" he asks.

"This letter." I reply. I take out the letter from my backpack and hand it to him. Looks at the letter.

"Wait," he stops reading the letter. "This looks familiar. Hold on a second. Luigi!" Luigi, yes _the _Luigi walks in. You know, the one who _saved Evershade Valley. _Seriously, this is probably the best day of my life. Better than the day I won that Guess The M and M Count In The Jar contest.

"Oh, hi there." Luigi says. Oh my goodness he just talked to me.

"You're the one who saved Evershade Valley! You're awesome!" I exclaim. I literally cannot contain myself.

"Oh, well thank you." Luigi replies.

"Luigi, does this letter look familiar to you?" Mario asks his brother. He hands Luigi the letter. Luigi looks at the letter. He whispers something to Mario in Italian. Mario whispers back to Luigi in Italian.

"So your name's Eve?" Mario asks.

"Yes, it is." I reply.

"I think I know who your parents are." he says.

"Really?" I ask.

"I've seen this exact letter before, I don't remember where, but I do know someone who can help." Mario tells me. "Follow me."

"Okay." I say. Is this true? Am I gonna find out who my parents are? We leave the convenience store.

"Don't worry, where we're going is walking distance." Mario says.

"Alrighty." I say.

* * *

"So, your parents left you at a doorstep when you were a baby?" Luigi asks.

"Yeah, I was raised by a toad named Marylin. She's on vacation at Isle Delfino with her boyfriend for the summer, so that's why she doesn't know I'm here." I tell him.

"And you came to Vespera all by yourself?" he asks.

"No, my cat's here, too." I say as Shadow wakes up and climbs out of my backpack. She sees Mario and Luigi and purrs, since she knows about them, too. "Her name is Shadow."

"Oh, she's an adorable cat. Reminds me of my dog, Polterpup. Despite being a dog, he actually gets along with cats." Luigi tells me.

"Same thing with Shadow." I reply. "She's actually friends with the neighborhood dogs. Ain't that right, Shadow?" Shadow meows happily as we're walking.

"Hey, we're here." Mario says. I've seen this small house before, but I can't seem to remember it. Before I can say anything, a familiar looking old man in a white coat comes out of the house.

"Hey Mario, hey Luigi." the man says. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Eve." I tell him.

"Nice to meet you, Eve." he says. "I'm Professor E. Gadd."

"Oh, I've heard of you." I reply. "You're the one who helped Luigi restore the Dark Moon and rescue Mario."

"Yep, the very same." he replies.

"Hey, Professor, does this letter look familiar to you?" Luigi asks. He gives him the letter.

"No, but I have something that'll help. Follow me." he says. We walk into the house.

* * *

We enter a room which looks like a lab, and I think it is.

"I recently made a machine that scans letters and says who wrote them. It may figure out who wrote this letter." Gadd says as he takes out a small machine that looks like a printer with a screen on it. "Where's the letter?"

"Right here." Luigi says as he gives E. Gadd the letter. He puts it into the machine. It makes some beeping noises. After a minute, it stops. Gadd checks to see what it says. He has a surprised look on his face.

"Well, what does it say?" Mario asks.

"Mario, Luigi, can we talk for a few minutes?" Gadd asks. That can either sound good or bad.

"Okay." Mario says. The three walk into a different room. I wonder what they're talking about. Are my parents dead? Are they outlaws or something? Oh no, what if they're evil or something. Well, what are the chances of that? I hope they're not dead or evil outlaws. After a few minute, they walk beck into the room.

"Eve, we have some, rather, surprising news about your parents." Gadd says.

"Oh no, are they dead?" I ask, worried.

"Don't worry, they're not dead. They're very well much alive. But there's a surprising part." Gadd replies.

"What's the surprising part?" I ask.

"I'm not sure how to put this," he replies. "Eve, you're a princess."

* * *

**OOOOH CLIFFIE! Yes, I am so mean, leaving you hanging. I might even wait a few days just to keep y'all in suspense. I'm actually bursting with excitement just typing this up. I've been planning this chapter for so long now. Well, reviews are appreciated, flames will be dosed with water, yada yada yada. **

**Question of the Day: Have you ever stayed up late?**


	10. Princess Eve

_**And now it's time for the final chapter of the story! I would like to thank everyone who reviews, favorited, and followed this story. Here's the last chapter. I said I was gonna wait a few days, but since tomorrow's a busy day, I thought it was best if I post it now. :)**_

Note: I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter, but this is the REAL chapter 10. I fixed the problem. I hope I don't do that again. XD That's what I get for rushing while posting chapters, I click on the wrong thing. :P Here's the real chapter 10.

**FUN FACTS ABOUT THIS STORY:**

**Vespera: Comes from the Latin word "ad vesperum" which means "evening".**

**Kevin's last name, Jasney, comes from the Polish word "jasny" meaning "bright".**

**Gracie and Angelina are both named after old, unreleased Taylor Swift songs. Emily's name comes from the song Brought Up That Way.**

**Shadow is named after my friend's cat in real life.**

**This story was originally two separate story ideas, but when Dark Moon came out, I thought it would be better to combine them.**

**Mrs. Manabuni's name comes from the Japanese word "manabu" which means "learn".**

**Mr. Toadlerara's name comes from the Dutch word "leraar" which means "teacher."**

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_but I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

**Except:**

**Eve(Human)-Age 10(Main character.)**

**Marylin(Toad)-Age 30(A toad who takes care of Eve)**

**David(Toad)-Age 33(Marylin's boyfriend. Nickname: Dave.)**

**Kevin(Ghost)-Age 10(Eve's best friend. They hang out almost every day.)**

**Shadow(Ghost Cat)-Age 3(In normal years, not cat years)(Eve's favorite pet and loyal companion. She found the cat on the streets when she was about 7.)**

**Mrs. Manabuni(Human)-Age ? (One of Eve's teachers)**

**Mr. Toadlerara-(Toad)-Age ? (Another one of Eve's teachers.)**

**Angelina(Ghost)- Age 14(Kevin's teenage sister.)**

**Gracie(Ghost)-Age 5(Kevin's little sister.)**

**Madison(Human)-Age 10(Eve's rival. She's popular and snobby. She act's like she's 16 even thought she's only ten.)**

**Diana(Toad)-Age 10(Madison's best friend. Being the second most popular, she is just as snobby as her friend.)**

**Judy(Ghost)-Age 36(Kevin's mom)**

**Twippie(Gracie's teddy bear)**

**Stephen(Ghost)- Age 15(Angelina's boyfriend. He is only mentioned a few times in the story.)**

**Emily(Human)- Age 9(Eve's new friend.)**

**John(Human)- Age ?(Emily's dad.)**

**Queen Luna(Human)- Age 31(Queen of Evershade Valley)**

**King Simon(Human)- Age 32(King of Evershade Valley)**

**Various Unnamed People**

* * *

"What?!" I exclaim in shock. How can this be? Me, a princess? All this time? What? Mario nods.

"Yes it's true. I remember this letter now. Luigi and I were there when your parents wrote it." Mario explains.

"Well, who are my parents?" I ask.

"I'm sure you've heard of them." Luigi replies. "Queen Luna and King Simon." Wait... King Simon and Queen Luna... no way. They're the king and queen of Evershade Valley! I've seen them on TV, the news, practically everywhere! When the Dark Moon broke, they helped evacuate Vespera. They're my parents?! I'm too shocked to say anything.

"But they never had a kid." I say.

"Actually they did." Gadd says. "You're their daughter."

"Wait... doesn't that mean-"

"You're the princess of Evershade Valley? Yes indeed." Gadd says. "In fact, we just called them and told them that you're here."

"Really?" I exclaim. "I get to meet them?"

"Of course!" Gadd says. "They've been excited for the day they get to see you for a long time."

"That's incredible!" I say. Suddenly, a ghost dog walks into the room. He has a red collar on. Shadow sees the dog and vice versa. Instead of attacking each other, they start playing with each other.

"Aw, that cute. Looks like Polterpup has a friend." Luigi says. Shadow gets up and sits on my lap while Polterpup sits next to me. "Anyways, we better get going if we're gonna see Eve's parents."

"Alright, you guys have fun. I'll stay here." Gadd says. "I need to check a few things. Something's going funky with the Parascope so I'll need to fix it. Nothing big."

"Okay, well good luck." Mario says.

"See you later." Luigi tells Gadd.

"You too." he replies. We leave the house and both Polterpup and Shadow come along.

* * *

After a 10 minute drive, we arrive at a beautiful, purple and silver castle. It's probably the prettiest castle I've ever seen. As we walk toward the entrance, a guard lets us enter the castle.

"Wow this castle is pretty." I say in awe.

"Indeed it is." someone says. I face forward and see a beautiful woman in a purple dress as purple as the Dark Moon, long black hair, green eyes, and a crown with a gem on it that looks like the Dark Moon, too. Next to her is a man wearing indigo, black hair, green eyes, and a crown with a sapphire on it. I know who these people are. They're the king and queen themselves.

"Hello Eve." Queen Luna says.

"Hello." I reply back. Note, when you've just found out that you're secretly the princess of Evershade Valley, sometimes you just don't know what to say.

"Surprised that we're your parents?" she asks.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I tell her. I still cannot believe this is happening.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you. You were only a baby." King Simon says.

"Wow, thanks." I reply. "But I have a question."

"What is it?" Luna asks.

"What was the reason behind leaving me behind the doorstep?" I ask.

"Well, we were worried about you're safety. You see, we have a certain enemy that wants to take over Evershade Valley. We've stopped him in the past, but we were worried about you. We didn't want to leave you at that doorstep, but we had to. We don't even know who we left you with." Luna explains.

"You left me with a toad named Marylin. She's on her annual summer vacation at Isle Delfino with her boyfriend right now, so she doesn't know I'm here." I tell her.

"Wait, does Marylin at least have someone watch over you when she's gone?" Simon asks.

"No, not really." I tell him. "I usually take care of myself and Shadow." Shadow walks up to the couple and purrs.

"You're kitten is adorable, isn't she?" Luna asks.

"Yeah, she's my favorite cat." I tell her.

"Well, I'm glad that Eve found her parents," Luigi says. "Mario and I have to get home. Good luck, Eve."

"Thanks, Mario and Luigi." I say to them. "Bye."

"Bye." they say as they leave the castle.

"Well, it's getting late, isn't it?" Luna says. I look up at the big clock, it's 11:30. "Eve, do you want to see your room?"

"Okay." I say. We walk down a long hallway. We walk to a purple door and Luna opens the door. We walk into a bedroom with lavender walls, a white floor, and a light blue ceiling. There's a huge closet, a medium sized bed with a purple blanket, several windows with a pretty view over Vespera, a huge wardrobe and several other pieces of furniture.

"Here's your room." she says. I sit down on the bed.

"Thanks... mom." I tell her. She smiles at me. We give each other a hug. I don't know why, but I feel like I found a part of me that was missing.

"Good night." she says. She leaves the room. I change into my white pajamas and I turn out the light as I get into the bed and fall asleep. I found my parents. I feel like a complete person. Before that, I felt like something was missing, but I found it.

* * *

**And that was the last chappie, folks! But don't be sad, because I'm making a sequel! I already wrote the sequel in my head. I'll post it in a few days. Anyways, like always, reviews are appreciated, flames will be dosed with water.**

**Question of the Day(again): What did you think of the story overall? What do you think will happen in the sequel?**


End file.
